Accumulation of frozen precipitate, such as ice or snow, or debris such as dirt, in the wheel wells or other exterior surfaces of a vehicle can potentially negatively impact a driver's ability to control the vehicle. Once the vehicle is parked in a garage or other vehicle storage area, any accumulated frozen precipitate is also likely to be deposited, where the deposited precipitate will contribute moisture, dirt, salt, and other unwanted material.
A system or method which can automatically detect frozen precipitate or debris on a vehicle exterior surface during a drive, identify its location on the exterior surface, and remove it with a targeted application of energy would improve driving safety in freezing conditions, improve cleanliness of parking areas and vehicle storage areas, and would achieve these goals with a high degree of energy efficiency and convenience to the user.